evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Hendricks
KNOCK KNOCK "Who's there?" REVENGE Identity ' Alias: '''Ghost '''D. O. B: 9'/22/96 Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''United States '''Occupation: Thief, Terrorist Power (If DNA Alternate): Phasing, Invisibility Affiliations: Nemesis Resurgent Personality Theo is mostly a quiet individual, stemming from a lack of self esteem when growing up. Being tall and skinny from a young age, he was often a target for bullying through his school life and was never really able to stick up for himself or hold his own in any fights he was forced into. While he had a handful of friends at various times in his life, he ultimately found himself amongst the socially shunned and his friends were often in the same situation as he and were unable or unwilling to step in to offer assistance. As a result of this, he is shy amongst hew faces and especially so around women, having never had anything particularly romantic in his life. In most cases he'll keep his thoughts to himself unless asked directly and, even then, he may voice what he thinks the person wants to hear, rather than what he actually thinks, depending on the situation and the person asking. However, within this shy shell is a shrewd and sarcastic sense of humour that is really quite engaging. Often with hints of darkness and occasionally outright soaked in it, he can sometimes be hard to know if he is being serious in his remarks, unless you know him well. Amongst those he is comfortable around, this is his predominant attitude and a few of his Nemesis brethren are fortunate enough to get a peak beyond his shell. History Origin Theo had always been an awkward child, even at a young age he found it difficult to socialise with others. Before he started school his mother had been a stay-at-home mum and took primary care of him and his older brother while their father worked. His older brother was a full personality, very social, very fluent with other children and very much comfortable in his own skin. Being four years Theo's elder, he had developed socially while his mother had the energy to take him to play groups and preschools and the likes; but as the economical and time constraints on the family tightened, Theo's mother had less time, energy and money to ferry him to all the same socially enforcing events has his brother had flourished in. Add to that his brother's overbearing, flaunting, personality; Theo found himself quietly taking a step into the background. He was quiet about it, so no one made much fuss and let life go on. Quietly meandering through life, Theo always kept to himself, kept out of people's way and tried not to draw attention to himself. After starting high school the philosophy only grew, as those who did notice him began to mock him for his build, for not being as 'good' as his brother or any number of other typical school yard misgivings (real and otherwise). Long before his powers manifested he was becoming the ghost that would later become his moniker: seldom seen, doing whatever he could to anchor himself to the world without interacting with it as much as possible. Extraordinary Discovery It was late into his high school years that his powers began to manifest. It was on a Friday afternoon, his class was running over time to cram in the end of the lesson before the weekend and he was, as usual, at the back of the class, in the most discreet corner he could find. Most days when all classes broke up and poured into the corridors, he would vanish into the crowds, another piece of the faceless whole that gave him anonymity. Running late, the corridors had already dispersed; leaving him vulnerable with less people to dilute his small self into. Perhaps it was merely his own discomfort that drew intention to himself, or perhaps it was the inevitability he anticipated but he found himself a straggler at the end of the exit line from the classroom. Alone and no where to back away to, some of the footballers from the rounded on him, calling him names first and then giving him a solid shove, nothing him off his feet. He could hear them laughing at his weakness and, scrabbling off the floor, immediately began to run in the other direction. The athletes began giving chase, but the seconds it took them to realise he had scampered off had given him a slight head start. Rounding the corner he immediately found himself in a dead end, nothing but classrooms - all of them locked. Tucking his small frame in behind some lockers, he did his best to not be seen. His eyes closed and his body tensed he pleaded inwardly to not be found. He could hear the footsteps approaching until they were directly ahead of him. He waited for the assault, but none came. Slowly he opened his eyes and found one of the brutes staring right at him, shocking him into a gasp. The boy made no move, his eyes danced around further before wandering off to check the lockers and then leave. Theo eventually braved a step out into the corridor and then left for home. Nemesis In time, Theo became involved with the terrorist organization Nemesis, using his powers as an unseen spy and thief. Theo was with Nemesis when their leader, Yomin Breise, was killed. He was arrested, along with many other Nemesis terrorists, and imprisoned in the Citadel Penitentiary. Resurgence Maria Coffos orchestrated a mass escape, and Theo was freed. Working with Maria as she established a new Nemesis, Theo put his powers to use once again, fighting for the freedom of his oppressed people. Category:Characters Category:Site Canons Category:Nemesis